Pizza This…
Pizza This… est une chaîne de pizzerias italiennes présente dans l'Univers HD. Description Pizza This… est une chaîne de pizzerias italiennes présente à Liberty City, Alderney et Los Santos. Le nom et le logo de Pizza This… sont présents sur quelques Pony, boîtes à pizza et publicités. Dans GTA IV, seule la pizzeria de Leftwood à Alderney est accessible quand Niko est avec ses amis ou quand il est en plein rencard avec une petite-amie. Le slogan le plus visible de ces pizzerias est "You will have it our way" (Traduction : "Vous l'aurez à notre façon"). 2 autres slogans existent mais apparaissent moins : "Get stuffed" (Traduction : "Soyez gavés") et "A pizza you can't refuse" (Traduction "une pizza que vous ne pouvez pas refuser"). Pizza This… est soupçonné d'être le remplaçant des restaurants The Well Stacked Pizza Co., et cette chaîne de restaurants de l'univers 3D semble avoir été présente durant le développement de GTA IV et aurait pu être accessible comme les Burger Shot et Cluckin' Bell, mais semble avoir été supprimée puis remplacée par les pizzerias Pizza This…. Des restes de la présence de The Well Stacked Pizza Co. sont toujours visibles dans GTA IV, à l'extérieur des pizzerias Pizza This…, où cette présence est représentées sous la forme d'employés habillés par des uniformes Well Stacked Pizza. Son logo est aussi présent sur le mur sud-est d'Alderney Casino et sur le site internet de Pißwasser. Le nom Pizza This… est un jeu de mots sur la phrase en anglais "piece of this" ("morceau de ça"), mais prononcé avec l'accent italien, cette phrase se prononce "piece a this". Dans GTA IV, une publicité montre que Pizza This… vend une pizza XXL à $10.99. Emplacements ''GTA IV'' PizzaThis...-GTAIV-Willis-exterior.jpg|Saratoga Avenue et Carrollton Street, Willis, Dukes PizzaThis...-GTAIV-Leftwood-exterior.jpg|Bridger Street et Tenmile Street, Leftwood, Alderney, la pizzeria disponible pour les sorties entre amis et les rencards avec les petites-amies PizzaThis...-GTAIV-Berchem-exterior.jpg|Farnsworth Road et Vitullo Avenue, Berchem, Alderney ''GTA V'' Pizza This... Mission Row GTA V.png|Atlee Street, Mission Row Pizza This... Vinewood 1 GTA V.png|Entre Vinewood Boulevard et Meteor Street, Centre de Vinewood, Vinewood Pizza This... Vinewood 2 GTA V.png|Entre Vinewood Boulevard et Meteor Street, Centre de Vinewood, Vinewood Pizza This... Del Perro Beach.png|Del Perro Beach, Del Perro Galerie Tracey et Jimmy De Santa GTA V (artwork).jpg|Une boîte Pizza This... est au sol à droite dans la chambre de Jimmy Anecdotes *Le nom de ces pizzerias est un jeu de mots avec "piece of this". *Le logo de cette chaîne se moque du stéréotype selon lequel les italiens parleraient avec les mains. *Dans la mission Shadow de GTA IV, une boîte à pizza Pizza This… est présente dans l'appartement de Little Jacob. **Une autre boîte Pizza This… est vue dans la mission Concrete Jungle de GTA IV. *Dans la pièce de la mission secondaire Club Management à Maisonette 9 dans GTA TBoGT, il y a une boîte Pizza This… sur le bureau de Joni. Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA IV Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA V Catégorie:Restaurants